Voice of Black
by Naito Aotsuki
Summary: "Aku sempat mencintai mereka. Mereka adalah orang – orang yang menyelamatkanku dari jurang keputusasaan. Mereka keberadaan yang sangat berharga bagiku..." Alasan mengapa Kuroko ingin mengalahkan para Generation of Miracle. MiraGen Kuroko/Kagami Kuroko...! RnR!


**Kuroko no Basketball Fan fiction**

**Voice of Black**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: MiraGen x Kuroko – Kagami x Kuroko**

* * *

_Aku sempat mencintai mereka_

_Mereka adalah orang – orang yang menyelamatkanku dari jurang keputusasaan_

_Mereka keberadaan yang sangat berharga bagiku_

* * *

**First Light: Blue Voice**

"Aku menyukai orang sepertimu. Yang mencintai basket dengan sepenuh hati," kata – kata Aomine-kun masih terngiang di telingaku hingga saat ini. "Aku tak ingin kau menyerah. Sebab, jika kau menyerah maka jalanmu akan terhenti sampai di situ saja."

Aomine-kun, bagiku dia adalah orang yang hebat. Dia begitu mencintai basket dengan sepenuh hatinya. Aku terpesona oleh cahayanya. _Ah…betapa aku ingin dapat menjadi sepertimu…Paling tidak, aku ingin berada di sampingmu, menjadi bayangan yang dapat mendukungmu._

"Aku mencintaimu, Aomine-kun…"

"Aah, aku tahu itu, bodoh! Tetsu, tetaplah menjadi bayanganku…"

Bayangan senyuman dan sentuhannya masih dapat kurasakan sampai saat ini. Aku bersumpah akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupku untuk dapat menjadi seseorang yang dapat berguna baginya, tetapi…

"Tetsu, maaf, ternyata aku memang tak bisa. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengerti keinginanku. Tak akan ada orang yang dapat mengalahkanku. Yang dapat mengalahkanku hanyalah diriku!" dengan kata – kata itu kau memalingkan pandanganmu dariku. Kau melepaskan genggaman tanganmu dariku.

_Kenapa? Aku tak mengerti…?_

_Apakah aku tak cukup kuat untuk menyokongmu?_

_Padahal aku begitu mencintaimu…_

Dan bersamaan dengan berbunyinya peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir, aku pun mengakhiri perasaan cintaku padamu.

* * *

**Second Light: Red Voice**

"Menarik. Aku belum pernah melihat orang sepertimu," kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkannya saat kami pertama kali bertemu. "Aku akan membuat kemampuanmu itu berkembang," dengan kata – kata itu, Akashi-kun membawaku masuk ke dalam dunia yang kuimpikan.

Akashi-kun, kapten tim basket kami yang sangat kukagumi. Kewibawaannya dan kepimpinannya benar – benar sempurna. Dia memiliki semua hal yang aku inginkan. Dia pahlawanku. Orang yang menarik tanganku dan menyelamatkanku dari keputusasaan. Orang yang memberikanku cahaya di saat aku tersesat dalam kegalapan. Saat itu, aku bersumpah akan mengikutinya selamanya.

"Tetsuya, camkan ini baik – baik, kau hanyalah milikku! Aku yang menemukanmu, maka akulah yang berhak atas dirimu!"

"Iya, Akashi-kun. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun…"

Segala hal yang kau inginkan dariku akan kulakukan. Apapun itu asal dapat membuatmu bahagia. Aku ingin dapat menjadi bayangan yang dapat selalu mengikutimu. Selalu berada di sampingmu. Tetapi…

"Kau selamanya tak akan dapat menang dengan kemampuanmu yang seperti itu. Basketmu tak akan dapat mengalahkan siapapun!" kau mengucapkan kata – kata kejam itu tanpa perasaan lalu memalingkan pandanganmu dariku. Kau yang menarikku dari jurang keputusasaan, kau juga yang menenggelamkan aku kembali ke sana.

_Apakah aku tak cukup pantas untuk berada di sampingmu?_

_Hei, tolong katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan agar membuatmu kembali menatapku?_

Lalu dengan menahan kepedihan dalam hatiku, aku berlari meninggalkan ruang latihan.

* * *

**Third Light: Green Voice**

"Aku bergolongan darah B, sedangkan kau bergolongan darah A, kurasa kita tak akan cocok-nanodayo," Midorima-kun orang yang aneh. Selalu saja berbicara soal ramalan, juga punya cara bicara yang unik. Aku tak begitu akrab dengannya, tetapi aku mencintainya.

Midorima-kun selalu mengucapkan kata – kata yang dingin dan kadang tak enak didengar. Tapi hanya aku yang tahu bahwa semua yang diucapkannya berlawanan dengan isi hatinya. Sikap perhatiannya yang tiba – tiba kadang membuatku terkejut, tapi itulah yang membuatku mengaguminya. Dia selalu serius terhadap apapun, apalagi dalam basket. Walau kadang dia bersikap kekanakan, tetapi semua tindakannya selalu dipikirkan secara matang.

"Kadang aku tak mengerti apakah kau ini serius atau tidak, Midorima-kun. Sekali saja aku ingin mendengar perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Dalam hal apapun aku selalu mengandalkan keberuntungan dan nasibku, karena itulah aku tak akan pernah kalah. Dan dalam keberuntungan di hidupku, Kuroko, itu juga termasuk dirimu."

Aku bahagia hanya dengan dapat menjadi keberuntungan bagimu. Karena itu berarti aku dapat bersamamu selamanya. Aku dapat berguna bagimu. Aku dapat menjadi kebahagiaanmu. Tetapi…

"Aku tak menduga kalau saat di mana aku benar – benar tak akan bisa sependapat denganmu akan datang. Kurasa kau memang tak cukup mengerti tentangku," kata – kata itu terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kata – kata itu mendinginkan hatiku, membekukannya, lalu menghancur-leburkannya begitu saja.

_Tak bisakah aku menjadi kebahagiaanmu?_

_Tak bisakah aku berada di sampingmu lagi…?_

Bersamaan dengan kehancuran hatiku, aku menghancurkan seluruh rasa cinta ini menjadi pecahan yang tak mungkin dapat disatukan lagi.

* * *

**Fourth Light: Violet Voice**

"Kurochin, kau menarik bagi Akachin, karena itu kau juga menarik bagiku," lucu rasanya mendengar Murasakibara-kun berbicara seperti itu. Murasakibara-kun tak pernah tertarik pada hal apapun selain makanan dan Akashi-kun, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya dia mengatakan bahwa dia tertarik padaku. Itu membuatku senang, karena aku pun mencintainya.

Murasakibara-kun berbadan tinggi dan besar membuatku terkadang sulit untuk memandanginya. Tetapi dia memiliki bakat yang luar biasa dalam basket, selain itu sifat kekanakannya juga menarik perhatianku.

Namun terkadang perhatiannya yang tiba - tiba mampu membuatku terkesima.

"Kurochin, kau tak apa? Kemarin kau muntah lagi, kan?"

"Aku tak apa, Murasakibara-kun. Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian semua kemarin."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku akan susah kalau kau sakit," ujarnya seraya mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

Berada bersamamu membuatku merasa aman. Walau awalnya aku sedikit takut padamu, tetapi sekarang yang tersisa dalam hatiku hanyalah rasa cinta yang begitu besar padamu. Tetapi...

"Kurochin, akhir-akhir ini kau jadi tak menarik. Akachin juga bilang untuk tidak terlalu tergantung padamu lagi," kau mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa emosi seraya menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. Tatapan yang sama saat kita pertama kali bertemu.

_Kenapa? Kenapa kau berubah begitu cepat? Apa aku tak lebih dari sekedar mainan untukmu?_

_Mainan yang akan kau buang begitu saja saat kau merasa bosan? Jika sudah tak menarik lagi?_

Bersama dengan air mataku yang mengalir di pipiku, aku menghapus segala kenangan tentangmu dari dalam hatiku.

* * *

**Fifth Light: Yellow Voice**

"Kurokocchi, aku sepertinya jadi benar - benar menyukai basket!" Itu kata - kata yang kau ucapkan saat pertama kali kau membuka hatimu padaku. Saat itu, mungkin kau tak menyadarinya, kalau aku jatuh cinta pada senyum polosmu.

Kise Ryota, seorang model yang akhir - akhir ini sedang terkenal, juga salah satu teammate-ku di Teiko Basket Club. Salah seorang dari Kiseki no Sedai. Salah satu orang yang kucintai.

Kesehariannya ia tampak seperti seorang bocah sombong dengan kemampuan mengopy teknik seseorang yang luar biasa. Tapi bagiku, ia hanyalah seorang bocah manja yang senang mencari perhatian. Walau terkadang tingkahnya sering membuatku kewalahan, tapi senyum cerianya selalu bisa menghiburku.

"Kurokocchi! Aku benar - benar menyukaimu!" Itu yang tiap hari diserukannya setiap melihatku. Tak peduli walau kami sedang berada di tengah - tengah latihan.

"Hai, shittemasu," jawabku dingin, lalu berjalan mengacuhkannya. Saat mendengar jawabanku, ia langsung saja tersungkur di tanah dan menangis karena merasa aku selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

Tapi kurasa kau tak tahu kalau itu sebenarnya kulakukan dengan sengaja karena aku senang melihat tampangmu yang sedang merajuk.

"Kurokocchi, tolong lebih perhatianlah padaku!" rajuknya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Kise-kun, orang pertama yang membuatku benar - benar merasa dicintai dengan tulus. Tak peduli berapa banyak kali aku telah mengacuhkanmu, atau berapa banyak kali kau harus ditindas oleh anggota Kiseki no Sedai lain karena cemburu akan kebiasaanmu menyatakan cinta padaku secara berlebihan, kau tak pernah menyerah. Kau tetap selalu dapat berlari kepadaku dengan senyum cerahmu itu. Tapi...

"Kurokocchi, maaf, tolong jangan memberi pass padaku untuk sementara ini," kata - katamu itu mengejutkanku. Aku hampir tak percaya kalau kalimat itu bisa keluar dari mulutmu.

_Kau yang kupikir selalu mengerti dan mempercayaiku, mengapa kau pun berubah seperti ini?_

_Apa kemenangan sungguh lebih berarti bagimu daripada aku?_

Pecahan hatiku yang terakhir kini benar - benar hancur tak tersisa. Aku tak bisa mendengar atau merasakan apapun. Aku merasa muak. Aku membenci semuanya. Bahkan aku membenci basket yang pernah begitu kucintai.

Lalu bersamaan dengan berbunyinya peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan dan gemuruh suara sorakan atas kemenangan 3 tahun berturut - turut dari Teiko, aku mengakhiri perasaan cintaku pada basket, dan menghilang dari hadapanmu.

* * *

**Last Light: Voice of Fire**

"Kuroko! Oi, Kuroko!" Suara Kagami-kun membangunkanku dari mimpi burukku.

"Kagami-kun...?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau bermimpi buruk? Dari tadi kau tak berhenti menangis?," ujar Kagami-kun.

Aku menyentuh pipiku dan terkejut begitu mendapati linangan air mataku di sana.

"Sebenarnya kau habis bermimpi apa sih?" Tanyanya khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah berapa hari ini aku terus bermimpi buruk di tengah malam dan Kagami-kun setiap malam selalu terbangun karena tangisanku.

"Apa kau memimpikan mereka?" tanya Kagami-kun seolah menebak apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

Aku hanya mengangguk karena tak sanggup membuka mulutku untuk berkata - kata. Kesedihan yang memenuhi hatiku membuat aku terlalu lemas bahkan untuk berbicara.

Kagami-kun lalu memelukku dengan erat. Entah mengapa, pelukannya selalu terasa menenangkan. Pelukannya membuatku lupa akan semua kesedihanku di masa lalu.

"Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun," ujarku.

"Bicara apa kau? Apa kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan?" ujar Kagami-kun sambil memukul pelan kepalaku. "Kau masih memikirkan mereka, kan?"

Aku selalu terkesima dengan kemampuan Kagami-kun dalam membaca jalan pikiranku. Kagami-kun satu - satunya yang mengetahui betapa besar perasaan cintaku pada mereka berlima-pada Kiseki no Sedai. Kagami-kun tahu seberapa kuatnya aku berusaha melupakan mereka, aku tetap tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan cintaku pada mereka. Sama seperti rasa cintaku pada basket. Basket yang kucintai karena telah mempertemukanku dengan mereka, dan basket yang pernah kubenci karena telah menjauhkan mereka dariku.

"Jangan bersedih! Bukankah kau sudah memutuskan akan berbuat apa?" ujar Kagami-kun.

Aku menghapus air mataku lalu mengangguk. Kagami-kun benar. Aku tak punya waktu untuk bersedih dan mengingat masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Saat ini yang harus kupikirkan adalah bagaimana cara mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai pada Winter Cup. Aku bersumpah untuk mengalahkan mereka dan menjadikan Kagami-kun dan Seirin tim nomor 1 di Jepang. Lalu, juga untuk diriku sendiri...untuk dapat mengembalikan apa yang pernah hilang dariku.

* * *

_Aku sempat mencintai mereka_

_Mereka adalah orang – orang yang menyelamatkanku dari jurang keputusasaan_

_Mereka keberadaan yang sangat berharga bagiku dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang_

_Walau kami sempat terpisah, tapi aku tak mau kehilangan mereka_

_Basket yang mempertemukan kita berenam, basket juga yang memisahkan kita_

_Karena itu aku bersumpah untuk membuat kalian kembali padaku dengan basket_

_Kalau memang yang kalian perlukan hanyalah kemenangan, maka aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua dengan basketku_

_Dengan basketku, aku akan menyadarkan kalian kembali pada perasaan cinta kita yang dulu pernah berkembang di masa lalu_

_Walau itu berarti aku harus merebut kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan kalian akan kemenangan, aku tak peduli!_

_Asalkan kalian bisa kembali padaku_

_Asal kalian bisa berada di sisiku lagi_

_Asalkan aku bisa memiliki kalian sekali lagi, dan kali ini..._

_...Untuk selamanya..._


End file.
